Two Fangs
by c0dy88
Summary: How Naruto life would have been if his clan and sister had tried to help out. Kenshinxover R&R NarutoxHinata, NejixOC
1. Chapter 1

The third Hokage sat looking at a picture of the forth Hokage on the wall of his office.

Just a few days before a massive Nine-tailed Fox had attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves, killing or maiming hundreds of ninjas and civilians. It had taken the Forth Hokage sacraficing himself to finally seal away the beast in a container.

The Hokage shifted his large red and white hat so that he could see into a crib that sat next to his desk, the better to see the days old baby that had been choosen to be the beast's container. He had a tuft of blond hair and three whisker like scars on each cheek.

As he was looking at the boy the Hokage heard the door to his office open an close. He looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see a large man standing there. The man wore a black cloke that hid his body and a black dog-shaped mask with white teeth and red eyes. The Hokage relaxed a bit as he reconised the man and took a deep draft on his pipe before speaking.

"May I ask what your doing here Koga Uzumaki?"

"I've come for my Grandson" the figure said as he took a couple off steps forward.

The Hokage took another breath as he tried to find the words to explain the situation to Koga.

"I'm sorry but that wont be possible" a growl started to leak out from behind the mask "it was the Forth's final wish that the boy be a hero to the people of this village not an exiled parish".

The growl coming from the mask didn't stop as Koga finally spoke.

"Village hero? are you deaf old man, the people are screaming for his blood, and thoughs not out to kill him see him as a strategic weapon for use aguinst their enemies. Do you really think that this is what the Forth wanted when he said that, for his boy to become a weapon or a corps?"

The Third Hokage bowed his head, conceeding the point, then he renewed the attack from a different angle.

"But there is also the problem of his position as the last Namikaze and barer of the Forth's bloodline. As such I can activate the Bloodline Peservation Laws to keep him from leaving AND garentie his safety." the Hokage sat back and puffed his pipe, waiting for Koga's counter.

Koga's hand emeraged from his cloak and laid a thick, manilla foulder on the table in front of the Hokage.

"Paragraph seven" was all he said.

The Hokage pick up the foulder and opened it. his face fell as he realized that he was reading, 'The Last Will & Testement of: Minato Namikaze, The Forth Hokage', the Hokage skipped most of the legal jarggen and went straight to paragraph seven, which he read aloud.

" 'I, Minato Namikaze, do here afirm that none of my spawn shell carry the surname Namikaze, they would be put in undew risk from any of several parties and I will not Endanger them so. They will become part of their mothers's birth clan in all ways.' "

The Hokage set the foulder down and took a long drag on his pipe.

"Well this d'use eliminate my 'last Namikaze' arguement quite well, But their is still the 'Bloodline Peservation laws'."

"Point, that make it one all, so any ideas on how to solve this one?" Koga asked. The Hokage thought for a moment before speaking.

"Call a witness from your clan, one who'm you can trust to remember clearly, and I will do the same. Then we will sit down and hash out a deal that will satisify both of use. Is this agreeable with you?" the Hokage asked.

"Completely" answered Koga as he pulled out a walkie talkie to call in a subordinate. The Hokage sent his secratary to find his son Asume and bring in some tea and cakes, It was going to be a long night.

=================================================================

Six Years Later:

The Third Hokage stood by the main gate, waiting for Koga to arrive.

With him was the son of the Forth Hokage, named Naruto by his parent's last wills. His hair was now a pile of unruly, blond spikes too match excuberant personality and true blue eyes. Naruto's outfit was a burnt orange t-shirt and blue shorts.

Naruto was finding it veerrry hard to sit still and wait for these travellers too arrive and was squirming all over the place. The Hokage had foreseen this somewhat and gave Naruto permission to explore the squire just inside the gate.

As Naruto ran off the Hokage watch with a look of resigned sadness on his face. In the last six years there had been more then fifty assasination attempts on the boy and he was sure that Naruto had noticed at least a few of them.

Before the Hokage could get to lost in his train of thought Koga arrived with a small group of people.

Koga himself was dress in a set of farmers garb that hid his well toned body but couldn't hide his weathered face and graying hair.

The Hokage signed a hidden Anbu agent that flashed off to find Naruto then turned to the new arrivals. Koga was standing in the front with a middle aged man with red hair on his left and a young girl, (also a red head) on his right.

"Hokage sama I hope we find you well?" Koga asked as he bowed to the Hokage.

"As well as can be expected" the Hokage whirilly replied. Just as the Hokage was about to continue Naruto came running up.

He had been told that he was going to meet some people today so Naruto didn't feel any surprise when he saw the two adults, but the girl throw him for a loop. most people keep their kids well away from him.

The girl had bright Cherry red hair that hang to her shoulders, the same true blue eyes and whisker-like scars as Naruto and the same Devil may care smile that he always tried to ware.

at the sound of running feet Koga had looked up and was now smiling at Naruto as he gestured at the girl.

"Oh Naruto, nice to see you aguin, oh and I'd like to introduce you to someone. Naruto this is Kushina and she's your sister." 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stood very still as the news that he had a sister tried to sink in.

Kushina seemed to be having to same problem 'cause she turned chauk white as she stared at Naruto. Finally the Third Hokage broke the silence.

"Would you mind explaining please Koga? some of us are slightly confused."

"Certainly Lord Hokage, if you'd be so kind as to let us use your office to told the conversation then I'd gladly explain this little cannudrum for this little ones." Koga and the Hokage started to walk back towards the Hokage's office with Naruto and Kushina following a few steps behind in a semidazed state with the red haired swordsmen behind them.

After a few moments Naruto worked his way through his confussion and was now looking offer the rest of the group with interest. His eyes fell on the man bringing up the back of the group. This man had long red hair, wore a red kimono and had a cross shape scar on one cheek, he also had a sword wedged tightly into his belt. Naruto felt himself burn with questions and true to form he fired off the first one to pop into his head.

"Excuse me sir but are you a samurai?" he asked suddenly. Kushina nearly tripped when she heard this. The boy who was supposed to be her brother was acting like a complete retard.

"NOOOO!!!!!" Kushina said in the most sarcastic voice she could manage, "he wareing a sword so that make him a GARDENER! heres your sign."

"Ohhhhhh" Naruto replied. Kushina almost tripped aguin when she realized that Naruto had BELIEVED! her. That was it, she needed to administer instant corrective action, and being a six year old ment that her action came in a very simple form.

"YOU BAKA!!!" Kushina yelled as she pulled a large paper fan out of her backpack and start to repeattedly smite Naruto over the head with it.

Lord Hokage, Koga and the red haired man spent a good thirty seconds busting their guts as they watched as Kushina dish out her dubing to Naruto, before the red haired man stepped in to break it up.

After Kushina was calmed down (which took a fair amount of time) the red haired man turned to Naruto.

"Yes I am a Samurai youngone and Master Koga has asked me to oversee this young ladies and your training for the next four years." The Hokage turned to Koga in askance.

"I'll explain when we get to your office Lord Hokage" Koga said as he and the Hokage resumed their stroll to the tower.

=================================================================

When everyone arrived at the Hokage's office the Hokage turned to Koga and bid him to answer.

"Well as I'm sure your aware of the what is intailed in the Bloodline Peservation Laws Lord Hokage" Koga receaved a nod from the Hokage before he continued, "Then it souldn't be a surprise that he had more then one brat on the way before he dead."

The Hokage nodded his head in understanding then looked to the red haired samurai.

"And you sir?" he asked.

"This man, Lord Hokage, has excepted a job from me to protect and train Naruto and Kushina for the next four years. They will be staying with him and he has agreed to stay in the Leaf village and do missions for the village dearing this time."

"Great" the Hokage said as he turned to the samurai "may I please have your name sir" The samurai stepped forward and cleared his throut to gain everyones attention.

"I am know as Himura, Kenshin, Lord Hokage, I take great pleasure in finally getting to meet you and visit your wounderful village." Kenshin gave a deep bow as he intodused himself. Kushina and Naruto looked at Kenshin in confusion, was this guy real all that great? the Hokage meanwhile was momentarily struck silent as he considered what had just happened. He had long looked for a person that was nonbias anough to train and protect Naruto from all thoughs who tried to do him harm and a playmate to help give him a regular childhood, now thanks to Koga Naruto didn't just have a playmate but a flesh and blood sibling AND they would be under the guidance and protection of one of the most powerful samurai in history, Himura, Kenshin the legendary manslayer who even high ranking ninja feared to face in combat.

The Hokage returned Kenshin's bow and thanked him for honoring his village by agreeing to protect and train it's future shinobi protectors then he turned to Naruto and Kushina and handed them two slips of paper.

"Naruto why don't you take your new little sister (Kushina glared holes into the Hokage for refering to her as the younger sibling) and explore the village for awhile while we adults finish setting up your new living arrangments" Naruto looked like he had just won the lottery and grabbed Kushina's to drag her out the door.

"comeone Kay-chan lets g......" Kushina yanked Naruto to a stop when she heard herself refered to as 'Kay-chan'.

"You listen here Naruto-san, I can accept that your my nii-san and all that BUT you have to earn the privalage to call me 'chan', you can just call me Kushina for the time being."

"Alright nee-san, lets go please" Naruto whined as he grabbed Kushina's hand and drug her out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

===== scene breaks

I don't own Naruto or Rouroni Kenshin.

After leaving the Hokage's tower Naruto dropped Kushina's hand and broke into a sprint as he made his way towards his favorate ramen stand. Kushina raced to keep up.

"HEY Naruto baka wait up!" Kushina yelled as she pumped her legs as fast as she could to catch up.

"Good ramen waits for no one Kushina san!" Naruto shouted back as he turned a corner. As Kushina rounded the corner she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. Down the street not a hundred feet away was Naruto, on the ground being pounded by a pair of slightly older boys.

Kushina sighed in releaf when a older man started yelling at the boys, but she lost that feeling when she saw the old man deliver a rib cracking kick that sent Naruto flying into a nearby wall. Though she hadn't known Naruto very long Kushina would be damned in she let her little brother get beat like that. Reaching into her pack Kushina started a headlong charge towards the unsuspecting assailants.

=================================================================

The Third Hokage sat in the chair behind his desk as he looked over the paperwork for the contract that he had worked out with Koga Uzumaki and Kenshin Himura. It had taken some arguing and some explaining to get everything into an agreeible setup for everyone invalved but in the end they had managed to find an acceptable comprimize.

It was a little disconserting to find out that Kenshin had almost been a ninja of the leaf. If the Third Shinobi War hadn't broken out in his first year of the academy then Himura's parents would have left him there to supplament his samurai training with some of the shinobi arts, but the war caused the Fire Lord to forbid the samurai clan from risking their futures in a 'commoners fight'.

But what really scared the old Sarutobi was how much the samurai had retained when he had left the school. Oh yes he hadn't learned any of the academy jutsus like clones or transformation but he had learn however to control chakra and to mold it to a certain extaint. This combined with some more advanced techniques like Tree Climbing and Water Walking had allowed him to increase his speed to the point that it would take a high level chunnin to catch him, then he want and learned a style of sword play that took that speed and boosted it even farther and you had yourself a scary costumer indeed.

"To review. Himura, Kenshin has agreed to train and watchover Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki for the next four years. In this time he will be paid for at A ranked level and will make himself availible to do missions for the village which he will be paid for as though he were a ninja of the leaf. At the end of the four years he will be released from service with no strings attached and is allowed to freely enter and exit the village at his leasure. When the four years is up Naruto and Kushina will enter the Leaf Village Ninja Academy and be allowed to train as ninja of the Leaf Village until they graduate and are assigned to a squad. That no time will they be sepurated and if they so choose will be released from the service of the Leaf Village without reprocussions. The Uzumaki clan holds the right to withdraw Naruto and Kushina from the Village if it is agreed that they safety is in immediate parol at any time after the four years of training under Himura, Kenshin. If that any time the goverment of the Leaf Village is found to be threatening the lives of the pair then while under the protection of Himura, Kenshin then it is to be considard and act of war by the Leaf Village on the whole of Fire Nation and the clan of Uzumaki. If ether of the above should take the position of Hokage or feel that the Leaf Village is trustworthy after they have achived the rank of Jonin then the clan of Uzumaki will emegrate to and become a high ranked part of the ninja and civilian portions of the Leaf Village. The clan of Uzumaki is allowed to send mission for Kushina and Naruto to complete outside the normal duties of a Leaf ninja and may send private insturctors for the pair after they graduate the Leaf Village Ninja Academy." Sarutobi took a deep breath after the long speech and looked at the other two men in the accrossed his desk.

"Is there anything else ether of you would like to add?" when he saw that nether of the others had anything he pulled out a brush and they all signed in the appropate places before each pulled out a large stamp and made it offical by stamping it with the offical stamps of the Hokage, Uzumaki clan head and as a reprosentive of the Fire Lord. When all was complete Kenshin stood and gave a small strech before he headed for the door.

"Well I'd better go find my new charges and inform them of whats to come" he said as he left.

"And I most inform the Village council of all this" the Hokage said as he stood. Koga just nodded as he stood and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

=================================================================

The old man was just winding up to give Naruto another kick when a sharp pain ran through his knee, causing it to fold under his weight.

A loud Clang! reverberated through the air followed by the mans painful shout as he hit the ground. The two kids that had been hitting Naruto stopped to see what had happened. There beside the old man was a red hair girl holding a three foot long aluminum bat and glaring at them angrily.

"You big meanies. Whats he ever done to you" Kushina shout as she lost all of her limited maturity in her anger. The two boys took a threatening step towards the younger girl that dared to enterup them.

Clang! CLANG! The boys stumbled away from the girl holding their noses which were poring blood after Kushina walloped them with her bat. They started to cry and went running to their mothers, balling about the scary girl all the way. A crowd started to sarround Naruto and Kushina and shout that the girl. They couldn't understand way she had protected the monstrosity from a rightful beating.

The man Kushina had hit first got to his feet cursing and charged at her. Before Kushina could reach to the charge Naruto pushed her away, taking a slap to the face as he did so.

At this Kushina saw red and promply planted the bat into the back of the man's head. There was a sickening crack and the man hit the ground like a stringless pappet. Kushina walked past the man and helped Naruto to his feet before she turn to glare at the crowd with red, slitted eyes.

"The next person to even touch my brother in any way dies" she said in a cold voice. The crowd only seemed to catch the 'my brother' part and started to get very angry. To them there were now two monsters in their village. But before they could attack a massive wave of bloodlust filled the street. The crowd turned to see a red haired man walking towards them followed by a group of Ambu to know that they were in big trouble.

"Scatter now" was all Kenshin had to say to get the crowd running like rabbits, He then turned to see Kushina fusing over a bleeding Naruto and a man on the ground with a caved skull to know that this was going to be a long four years. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

=================================================================

A loud beeping broke the predawn silence that permeated the dark room. It was coming from a cheap alarmclock on the nightstand beside a large bed.

As the beeping grow louder a blob formed under the sheets and begun to hunt for the source of that annoying sound. When the blob reached the side of the bed an arm snaked its way from under the blankets and started to take uneffective swipes at the clock. With each missed attempt to silences the annoying machine the arm would extend a little farther. After about six or seven attempts the blob leaned out over the edge of the bed, expossing a black sleeve and a tuft of blond hair, and took a final swip. The hand made contact with the clock but it over extended the balance point in the proccess.

Wham!

Down in the livingroom of the house Kenshin looked up from his morning paper and smirk at the sound of his charges waking up ritual. Sighing he put aside his paper and grabbed two mugs of hot chocolate an started to climb the stairs to the second floor of the house that the Hokage had assigned them while Kenshin was in town.

At the top of the stairs the samurai had to jaggol the cups in one hand as he used the other to slide open the kid's door. Inside Kenshin sat the mugs on the nightstand between the two beds and looked down at the postrate form of Naruto as he lay there rubbing his forehead were he had fallen on it. Kenshin couldn't help chuckleing at the blonds uncordinated wakeup this morning as he turned to wake Kushina. But she wasn't in her bed.

Kenshin frowned as he tried to figureout where she was. She hadn't come down the stair that morning to use the restroom and she wasn't going through the closet looking for clothes. Suddenly Kenshins smirk returned as he looked back to where Naruto was laying. Sure enough there was a large swath of red hair covering Naruto's chest and a pair of red pajama sleeves wrapted around his neck.

He should have known that this would happen, it always did when they were under stress. Though they couldn't be that stressed or he would have encountered a hail of sharp steel when he opened the door. No this was only a case of mild stress and they would be perfectly fine in a few moments.

"Come on you two, time to get up. Its going to be a big day today. Got to take you to class orientation and find you a new house and other stuff." Kenshin said as he pickup one of the mugs and began to waffed the sweet scent of chocolatie goodness over them. Kushina was the first to show signs of life as she sat up and started reaching for the cup, her body balanced on one hand and her knees. Just as her hand was about to grab the cup one of Naruto's hands gently push her other hand out from under her.

Wham! Kashina's forehead made an intimate greeting with the floor as Naruto sleepily sat up and reach for the cup in Kenshin's hand. A growl from the floor was followed by a stright right to Naruto's jaw as Kashina sat up in a more alert (and ticked off) fashion.

"Nee-san! why you hit me?" Naruto whined as he sat back up.

"Cause you pushed me thats why" came Kashina's angry retort. Kenshin couldn't help laughing at the exchange as he quickly grabbed the other cup and held out both to the kids before they could really get going.

"Now, now you two theres plenty for everyone" the samurai scolded as the two brats took their mugs and started drinking. He had a hard time staying stern with them for long though, they were just that entertaining.

Naruto instantly started to chug his when he got it but Kushina took her time to saver the rich flavor of hers before she drank, but about halfway through her mug she saddenly got a serious look on her face.

"Himura-sensei?" Kenshin humphed that he was listening "are you preheating something downstairs?"

"Yes" Kenshin replied.

"It's burning now" was Kushina's straight faced reply as the smoke detector went off. The samurai bolted from the room as fast as he could towards the kitchen, and a moment later a shout was heard as he tried to fight the fire that had started.

"NANIIIIII!" Naruto and Kashina brokedown in pails of laughter before they rush to help their klutsie sensei.

=================================================================

A few hours later found the threesome walking down the street headed for the ninja academy. Kushina and Naruto were still giggling at their sensei's expense.

They had leaned out a little in the four years that they had been training with Himura-sensei and had dropped a portion of the puppy fat that used to pad their muscles. They now wore matching outfits of a pair of tan shorts (Kashina wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt) and burned orange t-shirts along with blue sandels. Naruto's hair was still a spiky, blond mess while Kushina's red hair now reach passed her shoulders. She had taken to waring it braided and wrapped in a bright orange ribbon. Both had somehow found a pair of goggles and now wore them on their foreheads.

Behind the children walked their samurai caretaker, still in his red kimono and packing his katana with a practiced ease.

"That enough out of the two of you were almost to the academy and I don't want you two scarrin' the other students with your 'unque' brand of greeting" Kenshin said with his ever present smile. His students seemed to deflate a little at that.

"Killjoy!" they grumbled.

=================================================================

Iruka stood outside his classroom as he waited for his new students to arrive. He had been informed, by the Hokage no less, that the new students would be accompanied to class by their current caretaker and that he would fill Iruka in one any of their personality quarks and would spend his last week with them getting him used to the academy.

He was just starting to get antsy went he notice three people walking towards him.

The first thing he noticed was the sword the adult was wareing. It was of a style that was tipically used by a lords assassins or 'hitokiri', on closer inspection Iruka paled when he determaned to this man sword pattern was the one used by those assassins in the service of the Fire lord. The red kimono, red hair and the cross shaped scar on the mans left cheek led Iruka to identify him as Himura, Kenshin the highest ranked hitokiri in the service of the Fire lord.

"Himura-sama how can I be of service?" Iruka asked as he went even paler. A giggle from somewhere between them caused him to look down for a moment. There were a pair of ten year olds trying (and failing) to hold in their laughter. Both were wareing a matching pair of tan and burnt orange outfits with blue sandels, they also had matching expressions that promised lots of trouble if they had the chance.

"Thats enough out of you two' Himura stepped forward and bopped the two on the head. Kenshin noticed Iruka give him a look when he did this and hope'd that he would be fair with them.

Iruka for his part saw in the two kids the inner prankster that Iruka himself used to have. He looked a little closer at the two kids in front of him, trying to place just who they might or used to belong too. Iruka didn't get anywhere with the girl but was surprised when he instantly placed the boy, this was Naruto Uzumaki, the jailor of the Nine-Tailed Fox and village parish that none would take in.

So this is why the Hokage himself was so interested in the newcomers. Iruka eyes shifted back to the girl.

If this was Naruto then the girl most be his sister Kushina. Iruka keep an eye on them as he let the recongnition show on his face and was appalled to see their bright smiles become stuff, wooden, in a word fake, he would be damned if he let kids go through his class like that.

Iruka put a bright smile on his face as he leaned down to look the kids in the face. Naruto and Kushina took a half step closer together as they looked back at him, he also notice the Himura suddually shifted to the side, giving himself a clear line of attack to Iruka. It made the teacher even madder at what the actions told him, that dispite the smiles and the confident masks these two were really about as trusting as a pair of whipped puppies. Oh Iruka was damn determaned to fix this and do it right.

"Hello there, I'm Iruka-sensei and I'll be your head instructor until you graduate" Iruka said as he extended a hand to the two of them. Kushina and Naruto seemed to hesitaite for a moment before they took his hand at the same time.

"Naruto"

"Kushina" The pair seemed to be reserving judgment on him and Iruka was thankful that they gave him that match, he put it to good use.

"Come, I need to introduce you to your classmates and my assistant teacher" Iruka said as he took their hands and led them towards the classroom.

=================================================================

The most class was abuzz with excitment at the thought of getting new students. The boys were hopeing for new competion and friends for playground games and the girls wanted gossip and sleepover playmates.

When Iruka sensei walked in he took a quick survay of the classes level of excitment before yelling for silence.

"Class today we are going to welcome some new students' the class was exstatic at that, they were getting multipals 'So I'd like you all to be attentive and nice as they introduce themselves..... and would someone please wakeup Shikamaru" everyone arranged themselves and a girl named Ino slapped Shikamaru over the back of his head, erning her a glare from the boy, before the two new kids entered.

The class took in everything about the boy and girl that now stood by the teachers desk, from their choosen colors to the blank looks on their faces and the stiff way they held themselves, and came to one conclusion.

These two were trouble with a capital T.

"Well now that everyone is here why don't you intoduce yourselves" Iruka said to the new kids and got a nod from both.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto started.

"Add I'm Kushina Uzumaki" Kushina broke in.

"We're orphans that the Hokage has allowed to settle in the Leaf Village and uttend this ninja academy" Naruto continued.

"We like bright colors, lights and loud noise. We also like to hangout with each other and a few other people" Kushina cut in aguin.

"Our dreams for the future is to become Hokage or at least the heads of our clan" Naruto aguin continued.

"Oh and our hobbies-" as Kushina said that a bunch of little round balls with sparking fuses fell from the bottom of their pants pockets unnoticed by anyone excepted for Kenshin (who plugged his ears) and Iruka who couldn't get his mouth open fast enough to stop what was about to happen.

"ARE PRANKS!" they shouted together as about twenty little flashbombs went up in a rolling barrage of light, sound and smoke. Most of the class dove under their desks at the first pop add didn't get up until they heard the sound of rukus laughter from the front of the room.

The Uzumaki's were on the ground as they tried (not very hard ether) to get their laughing under control.

"That was amazing!" a boy with wild brown hair yelled.

"That was troublesome" Shikamaru sighted as he reset his chair. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto.

=================================================================

Iruka crawled out from under his desk a few seconds after the last flashbang went off. After a quick check to make sure everyone was alright he returned his gaze to the two troublemakers at he had just been introducing.

Naruto and Kushina were still standing ware they had started, enormous evil grins plastered on their faces and arms crossed in defiance of all. They seemed to ignore those students that glared angerally at them and drink up the laughter and smiles that come from others, they really seemed to like the standing olvation that they got from Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi.

It fit with the assumptions that Iruka was coming to concerning their home life, that is that they got very little love or praise from their guardian. Iruka looked towards the door were the hitokiri was standing and was surprised to see the legandary assassin holding his head and trying very hard not to laught at the two childs antics. This confused Iruka, if he wasn't the one terrorizing these two then who was?

Before Iruka could tease out the answer he heard a strangled growl from near the window. Iruka's assistant Mizuki appeared to have tumbled out the window into the flowerbeds. Now he stood just inside the window covered in durt, steer monure and grass clippings with a look that screamed murder on his face.

Iruka only had seconds to react before Mizuki could get to Naruto and Kushina, But just when he thought that Mizuki was really going to hurt them he heard the distinct sound of handbones brakeing. Between the kids and the enraged Chunnin stood their samurai protector, his sword and its sheaf planted across Mizuki's right hand.

"Ya' know, I really don't approve of vilance infront of children, I do not" Kenshin said, stareing straight into Mizuki's eyes with a look that promised death or dismemberment if he didn't shapeup really fast. "Leave now and I will forget this tresspass"

Mizuki went from blind rage to blind terror just meeting Himura's cold stare and quickly vacated the building faster then many thought was humanly possible. As Kenshin returned his sword to his belt he seemed to ignore the stunned looks he was getting from the gathered students, looks that got even more stunned when he tripped on his way to the door and fell flat on his face.

Kushina and Naruto both let out sighs as they helped their concussed sensei into a chair before finding themselves seats at the back of the room. Iruka throw off his stunned feelings and got to work, today he was going to start teaching the class chakra manipulation by learning to float a leaf on their forehead.

=================================================================

By the end of the day Iruka was a very happy man. After a rocky start the two new students had been successfully incorperated into the class and the whole class was well on it's way to mastering the exersize that he'd been teaching them.

It came as a bit of a surprise for Iruka when Kenshin began helping with the subject and when asked he said that sence he had driven off Iruka's assistant that it was the right thing to do. Kenshin proved to be a god sent when he took most of the less attentive students. Himura seemed to have a way to both get their attention and keep it that Iruka lacked, and he was surprised to find that it had nothing to do with fear.

Kenshins first invalvment come when he challenged Shikamaru to a game chess. Iruka blistered when he that the prosseved disreagared for his class but stopped when he heard the rules. Neather player could physically touch the peices, to do so was to invalidate the move, nor could they have someone else move it for them. When Shikamaru looked like he was going to shrug off the challenge Kenshin got a quizical look on his face.

"Oh? but I heard that you were the best chessplayer here. Oh well you probibly wouldn't have been a challenge for me anyway" the room was suddenly filled with an aura of doom, Shikamaru didn't really care what people said about him but he would let anyone blow him off as a chessplayer, even a super scary samurai that could kill him with a twitch of his wrist.

"Oh I'll accepted your troublesome challenge old man!" Shikamaru said as he sat down an looked over the board, mentally prepareing himself for the battle to come. Kenshin smiled as he sat an turned the board so that he was white and Shika was black. With a single finger the samurai channeled his chakra and shifted a pawn two spaces forward. Shikamaru matched Kenshins move, though it took him three times longer to move the pawn the same distance. Himura gave a small smile as he moved his Queen out and-.

"Checkmate" Shikamaru looked up, he had been focusing so hard on readying his chakra that he hadn't noticed the board. Sure enough he saw that he had been caught in a three move checkmate by the samurai. Shikamaru looked at the board, then at Kenshin then back at the board.

"Two out of three?" Kenshin asked. Everyone whinced at the look on Shikamaru face, they know that for once he was determaned to win and wouldn't stop until he did.

"Alright class back to work" Iruka said, though he didn't interupted the two when the next game started. Kenshin looked up for a moment when one of the other students complained and said that if they all showed improvement before he left then he'd give them a demanstration of just what could be done with just chakra control. That cause the whole class to work even harder, though Naruto and Kushina didn't look that impressed.

=================================================================

At the end of the week the whole class had demanstrated improvement and true to his word Kenshin had a demanstration set up.

It was an course full of ropes, water, fire, melons, mats and wood. As the samurai stepped up to the start line a bunch of other classes showed up to watch, along with a few 'passing' Jonin an Chunnins. Everyone looked on expectantly as Kenshin handed off his red top to Kashina and started running to the first obstical.

=================================================================

Okay now that was harder then I thought it was going to be. Thank you for reading and please reveiw. 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto (if I did Sasuke would be dead and Kakashi would have been more responsible).

(BREAK) Cause my normal breaks don't save.

Kenshin sprinted torwards the first obsticale, a rope hanging from a beam about twenty feet long. When he got within a few feet of it he jumped and hit the rope with both feet about eight feet off the ground. Everyone thought that he'd missed when the rope flexed around to let him pass.

But the samurai stayed on the rope, swinging back and forth with just the flats of his sandles touching it then he began to slowly walk up the rope.

Most of the gathered students were scraping their jaws of the ground at the sight and even a few of the teachers were impressed, for someone without a history of intense ninja training to use an advanced chakra control technique was definately a surprise. They were even more surprised when Kenshin reached the top an tranferred to walking long a rope suspended between the first pole and a second forty feet away. And not just walk along it, but rotate around it as well.

At the end of the second rope Kenshin hopped down the twenty feet onto a small pond, landing without a ripple, and started to walk acrossed the pond torwards a group of rolled up reed mats. Easy enough for most genin to do with a little training, until the teachers noticed that a part of the pond was boiling hot with a cloud of scalding steam over it, and the samurai went right through it without a second thought.

Kenshin walked out the other side of the steam cloud without a mark on him, heck he wasn't even wet, and continued towards the rolled mats. Before he got there Kenshin pickup a stick about four feet long and maybe an inch in diameter in his right hand and held it loosely at his side.

None of the students could keep up with the speed of Kenshin's movements as he walked through the group of rolled mats, slashing at each multiple times as he past by. When the samurai was done with the mats they fell as one in about ten pieces each. Kenshin dropped the stick and crossed the finishline like he had just taken a light stroll and not run a highly difficult obstical course.

"Now that was just plain cool!" one of the older students shouted as Kenshin picked up his coat and put it back on. Naruto and Kushina just tried to keep a straight face as they watched the rest of the class talk about what they had just seen. they were used to Himura-sensei doing this kind of thing, in fact they had seen him do things that made this course look easy.

After class had let out the Uzumakis and Kenshin walked back to their house together for the last time. Naruto and Kushina both were practically silent the whole way, which led Kenshin to believe that they were slightly depressed about the situation.

"Alright you two, out with it" Kenshin said as the door closed. Naruto and Kushina looked at each other for a second before they both launched themselves at the person they saw as their friend, father and mentor for the last four years. They didn't say anything and Kenshin didn't need to hear anything to know what was going through their heads so he just let them get their emotions incheck before he told them what they didn't wont to hear.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for leaving us!" Naruto finally shouted as he clung to the front of Kenshin's kimono, Kushina would have added her two cents but was to bisy tightening her deathgrip next to Naruto to speak.

"My two year contract with your granfather is up and I am needed in the court of the Fire Lord to resume my place as a Hitokiri. I would have loved to stay longer but my request was roundly denide." Naruto and Kushina both clung a little tighter too him "But I will be back to check on you both around the time you make Genin."

"Promise?" they both asked.

"Too with in a couple of months a most." Kenshin answered. The two kids seemed to relax a little bit and loosen their grips on him. Kenshin pick them both off of him and ushered them towards their room.

"Now I wont you both packed and ready to go in thirty minutes. We need to get you both settled in your new apartment before I need to leave and make sure to your both fimiliar with the surrounding area." None of them was fooled by this light tone of voice, being 'fimiliar with the area' ment that Naruto and Kushina would be putting in so many booby traps that an army would be hard pressed to get in safely.

When the Uzumaki kids were packed the group walked to the address that the Hokage had given them. Kenshin was becoming more and more discusted as the path went farther into the seedy districts of the leaf village before finally leading them into the 'old' district, a section of the village that had taken serious damage during the Kyubi incident and never repaired. It covered several blocks and was made up of the former Namikaze compound and the old shopping district.

After the group had been walking for a few minutes they were meet by a pair of Ambu agents that led them to a large gate. in front of the gate stood the Hokage and a person in an ornate red and silver wolf's head mask with an orange swirl on the back of a black cloak that hid the rest of their body.

Kushina and Naruto didn't bother to hide their emotions from the two men as they walked up and the Hokage could feel his alliance with they clan getting weaker by the moment and the city council wasn't helping the matter.

"Sorry 'bout the walk but this is the best I could get for you." He didn't mention that the they owned the Namikaze compound any way and that he and Koga had used a small amount of that money to buy the rest of the old district which ment that Naruto and Kushina now owned one-tenth of the whole leaf village. Said kids could tell that he wasn't lying and that just made them madder.

"I would also like to introduce you to one of your grandfathers Ambu, who will be checking up on you from now on" the Hokage indicated the person next to him before he walked away from the small group back towards the Hokage's tower and his paperwork. The Ambu walked towards the Hitokiri and the two kids in his care. the kids backed away at the ninja's approach, which didn't make the ninja any happier about the way this 'great' village had treated them and vowing to rip some new assholes when they got home.

"Would you mind if we continued this conversation in the house Himura-sama?" the ninja asked, Kenshin nodded his agreement and the group trooped into the main house. Naruto and Kushina sat as close to Kenshin (and as far from the Ambu) as possible.

"Ambu, if you would please remove your mask and introduce yourself? I assure you that your Identity will remain a secret and that I have authorization for this from Koga Uzumaki and that the Fire lord backs the request." Kenshin asked. The Ambu paused for a moment before reaching up and unclipping their mask.

"I know this Himura-sama, my name is Nami Uzumaki, of the Third house of Uzumaki. My code name is 'Hound' and I would like you to refer to me by it when in public Naruto-sama, Kushina-sama" The Ambu removed her mask to reveal a girl about sixteen years with cherry red hair and light blue pupil-less eyes, Nami's hair was braided very tightly and reached almost all the way to the small of her back and was wrapped in a cherry red silk scarf for most of its lengh.

"I have been instructed by Koga-dono himself to serve, protect and train you both in the basic jutsu of the First house of Uzumaki for the next two years though I won't be living with you on a permenant basess as I still have to conduct other missions for the clan, if I am away for more then a two weeks another of the clan Ambu will take up my station until I return, probably from the Third or Forth Houses. Do you have anything you would like to ask me Naruto-sama?, Kushina-sama?" Nami asked as she knelt in front of the two children.

"Ya why the hell were we left in this Kami forsaken hell hole?" Naruto asked. Kenshin leveled a stern glare on Naruto for his mouth but didn't say anything. Nami though flinched at the simuring anger that she could detect in the less then civil way Naruto asked his question. She would have to be very! careful in how she answered the question or she and the rest of her clan could loose the trust of two of their most promising youngsters.

"If what I've been told is accurate, then it was to protect you for outside threats Naruto-sama, though if we'd been aloud we would have removed you from this place at birth and raised you in one of the creshes of the First House, but the Hokage said that scence you were born in Konoha then you were a citizen of the Leaf village and would stay in the village. He and Koga-dono came to an agreement that you would stay in the village until you made Chunnin then you would be free to choose weather or not to stay in Konoha or leave it, with the clause that where ever you went so to would the rest of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto and Kushina spent several minutes thinking about what they had just heard before Kushina asked a question that would dictate how the two delt with their relatives in the future.

"And what would or could happen if someone in this village were to succeed in kill us?"

The temputure in the room seemed to drop almost instantly into the subzero range as a chaotic auroa of death surrounded the female Uzumaki Ambu as she looked her young changes straight in the eyes.

"Then this village would have been razed to the by Koga-dono and the rest of us Uzumaki clan!" Nami said in a low growl that would have (and did) scared the Kyuubi No Kitsune shitless.

BREAK.

Later that night Kenshin slowly walked down the road that would lead him to the capital and the court of his lord.

As he walked he though about the two kids that he was leaving to the mercy of fate and a hateful village. After everyone had calmed down from a very tense first introduction Kenshin and Nami had gotten down to the buisness of going over the training scedual with each other and the two munchkins and ended with their elemental type being determained (Wind and Water) and an explaination of what that would mean for their future training and jutsus, then Kenshin had shuffled Kushina and Naruto off to bed with a cup of tea and a warning to not be late for class in the morning.

After the pair were asleep Kenshin spent and hour informing his releaf about the more important (the nessessity of hot cocoa and ramen was repitedly mentsoned) and/or dangerous (like their habit of throwing knives at people who entered their room while they slep unanounced), then bide Nami good night (and good hunting) and departed for the capital.

He only hope Konoha didn't do anything stupid before he got back.

Chapter End.

I would like to appallagise for the long wait that my readers had before this chapter came out and will make no excuse for the tardyness. Hope I at less made it worth the wait. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto or Kenshin.

(Time skip, one year eleven months after last chapter.)

The usual morning peace of the Hidden Leaf Village was broken by a chorus of anger shouts as people awoke to the sight of the Hokage Monument covered in graffeti, with the face of the Third getting the worst of it. Members of the village council were screaming for the heads of those reponsable (and the heads of the Uzumaki's).

The Third Hokage meanwhile, had a pretty good idea who was responsable and why they did it. The last two years had been the worst yet for Naruto and Kushina and this had lead to them hating a good portion of the village population. When Kenshin had left the villigers had renewed their attempts to kill the two kids, and nearly a forth of them had actually gotten through only to be cut down by the unforgiving blades of the two kids and their Ambu protector.

Then about six months ago they saved the younger siblings of the heirs of both the main and branch houses of the Hyuga clan from a would be assassin, gaining them the favor and protection of that clan along with their Inuzuka and Aburame allies. Though Kushina and Naruto remained ignorant of this new protection because of their unwillingness to approach strangers. They were also on neutral terms with the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clans.

The old Hokage sighted as he thought of his favorite brats, and hoped that their time as gennin would be better then the academy.

BREAK.

Across town at the Namikaze compound Naruto was awoken by the loud outcry that their latest prank with a smirk on his young face, It had taken him and his sister hours to finish their masterpiece and he was glad that the villagers were showing their appresation for their hard work.

Naruto felt something moving aguinst his chest and looked down to find his sister slowly sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"War?" she asked.

"Reviews of our incredible artistic skills!" The pair were soon turning blue from the amount of laughter as the shouts from around the village got louder.

Nami arrived a few minutes after the laughter started with cups of steaming hot chocolate. just the thing to get two sleepy head pranksters out of bed and ready to demolish the up coming gennin exams. The dog masked Uzumaki Ambu had gotten used to some of the kid's habits and quorks over the last couple of years, but the bed shareing still tended to throw her for a loop. She had finally just lumped it in with most kids need for something to take comfirt in, like a secrity blanket.

Kushina and Naruto both chugged down their morning chocolate before racing for the shower. soon the sounds of running water and arguing filled the house.

BREAK.

A few hours later at the academy Naruto and Kushina took their seats at the back of the classroom. They had been some of the first to arrive and had used it to obtain a defence able position in the room and wait for the rest of class to arrive.

Not long after Kenshin had left town Naruto and Kushina had suffered a severe popularity drop in class to the point that no one would willingly speak to them if they didn't have to. Luckly the last few months had seen them make a few friends in the class and they always had a friend in Iruka sensei.

The two brats were just starting to get settled in when an unholy racket tore through the building, causing everyone to moan in despair. They knew what that sound ment.

Not three seconds later a hoard of girls charged into the classroom, screaming about 'Sasuke KUN!' and arguing over who got to sit next to him. Kushina was beating her head on her desk at the pafetic sight in front of her while Hinata Hyuga could feel a vein pulsing as she tried to resist the urge to smite them all.

Then Sasuke himself entered in all his emotionally stunted glory, and the fangirl horde went wild as the dark haired br-boy walked across the room and took his usual seat next to the window, where he was soon surrounded by the winking, giggling horde of stupidness. Kushina now felt like she was going to vomit at the sight of all the blantantly forced cuteness these slaggs were throwing around, and the only thing stopping Hinata from going for her kunai was Naruto's hand gently messauging her shoulders.

Shortly before class started the presidents of the Sasuke fanclub, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka arrived. Hinata and Kushina considered these two at least plausable as Kunoichi, Ino was the Yamanaka clan heiress and was learning her clan's mind arts; Sakura was the most book smart girl in the class and would eat the written exam for breakfist no problem. That said her physical skills and stamina lefted something to desired.

After a couple more minutes of insanity Iruka sensei showed up (and much to the Uzumaki's annoyance Mizuki came too) and started handing out the written exams, making sure to check for genjutsus masked test intended to either, A) make it easier for the Uchiha to pass, or B) fail the Uzumaki's with a harder exam.

"You have two hours, good luck" Iruka said.

BREAK.

Outside the academy a large number of ninja had gathered to obsurve this years gennin exams. With the large number of clan heirs and heiresses in this batch the number of obsurvers was higher then normal as all the invalved clans sent some of their members to gauge the strength of the child and the strength of the competition.

"Pretty strong crop this year" an older man in a blue jonnin's jumpsuit said as he lit another canser stick. Next to him a young woman with black hair and red eyes snorted.

"After you screen out all the hangers on and the slaggs!"

"Now now Asuma, Kurenai don't go judging them before we knew who passes" a silver haired jonnin with a face mask and his headband over one eye said without even looking up from his book. He, like everyone else, was waiting for the end of the test when the practical exams would start.

After the written test was over the gennin wunnabis moved outside for an obstical course followed by a shuriken range, a strength test and a practical jutsus test before the students returned to the shuriken range. The one eye'd jonnin looked up from his book as Iruka stepped in front of the class. Now the fun would really begin.

BREAK.

"Alright class listen up!, this is the extra credit portion of the exam. If you have any extra techniques you may demanstrate them for ten extra credit points each" the class was looking excited at the chance to earn some extra points and (almost) everyone started figiting as they awaited their turn.

"First up, Shino Aburame" Shino shifted his sunglasses slightly before walking forward with his hand in the tradional Aburame trenchcoat. He felt no real need to 'show off' as his father would put it, no he just wanted to insure that he was in the upper half of the class score wise, ya that was it.

First Shino created a clone with his bugs, then he had the bugs fly down the range and reduce a target to sawdust. content with his twenty points Shino walked back to his seat, his high callor hiding his smirk from everyone.

Next Chogi Akimichi demanstrated his clans expansion jutsus and his Human boulder technique. The next person with anything was Sakura Haruno, She was tired but very determained to show Susake just how strong of a ninja she was.

First she reached into her pack and withdraw a pair of large shurikens, which she held up for Iruka and Mizuki, then she slid them together in her hand then spun and launched them towards the target. The first came in straight and baried itself into the targets head while the second stayed in the firsts shadow and impacted the belly region. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsus".

Then Sakura turned to Mizuki and flashed through some hand signs. Mizuki seemed to wobble for a moment before falling over and snoring loudly. "Forced Sleep Jutsus".

Sakura was starting to feel the exgaustion now and knew that this next jutsus would be her last so she went all or nothing and drew on every last ounce of chakra she could throw into this. Iruka started to get worried, Sakura's reserves of chakra were smaller then most of her classmates, and she had used alot of strength in the easilier exams.

"Sakur-"

"FIRE STYLE PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSUS!" Sakura sent twelve blue white balls of fire corkscrewing down the range, where each hit with explosive power equal to a midsized paper bomb. But now Sakura had to pay the piper for her actions, she was completely spent and couldn't even finish turning around before her legs gave out. But before she could fall more then a few inches she was caught by someone and held upright. At first Sakura thought that Susake had finally acknewledged her strength but quickly rejected that thought. Why, Susake didn't have breasts, and whoever just caught her had at least C-cups.

"Hey Naruto, come give me ah hand" Sakura know that voice, Kushina Uzumaki. Then another pair of hands grabbed her arm, 'that most be Naruto' she thought as her helpers half carried half dragged her off the range and placed her aguinst a tree. Sakura let her body relax into the tree and after a minute of steady breathing managed to force her eyes open so she could look around. Naruto was kneeling next to her with a hand on her shoulder, holding her up, while Kushina was messing with a water bottle a few feet away.

"Thank you" Sakura managed to whisper as Kushina force the, now green tinted, water bottle into her hands.

"Your welcome sprat, now CHUG IT" Kushina yelled the last part and soon was joined by Naruto, Chogi, Kiba and Ino in the immortal 'Chug Chug' chant. Sakura couldn't fight the giggles before she chugged the bottle and a few seconds later she could feel her scences clearing and figured that she now had enough energy to walk home if someone walked with her. Sakura spent the next few minutes dozing as Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasake each took their turns, though Sasake seemed pretty upset that he only got twenty points.

"Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki" the two flashed a victory sign at their friends as walked up to the firing line. Hinata watched them walk away with a worried look on her face, she was the closest of anyone at the academy to the Uzumaki's and still she knew that they hadn't told her everything about themselves, she really didn't expect them too. But she had hoped that they would have acknawledged her more and accepted some of the invites to come over that she had offered them, but they always had an excuse ready whenever she came around. Hanabi and Natsumi were starting to get worried that they'd never get to thank their rescuers and the clan felt that such a meeting could be benifical to the future of the Hyuga. But at least they had let Hinata train with them a little bit.

"There gos the rookie of the year spot" Shikamaru said as he watched the two orange clad jokesters approached the firing line. Ino gave Shika a disgruntled look but keep her peace.

"Start whenever your ready" Iruka said as he stepped back. Naruto and Kushina nodded before turning to the targets. they each started to form handsigns before each pulled a single shuriken from their hip holsters, Naruto's were a simple square design with sharpened edges while Kushina's looked like four pointed stars that had only one side sharpened. Both types were thicker and larger then the standard ones used by most students. The shurikens were sent whistiling down range as the Uzumaki's made one final hand sign to finish their first jutsus.

"Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsus!" the single projectiles suddenly become a storm of steel that riped through the targets like an Akimichi through free, all you can eat barbecue. The entier class (and all the secret watchers) sat dumb founded at the display of firepower when it dawned on them that the two were only getting warmed up, for Naruto and Kushina had already started forming handsigns aguin.

"Fire Style, Flamethrower Jutsus!" the Uzumaki's brought a hand to their mouths as they each took a deep breath before expelling it between the thumb and first finger to form a tight colume of flame which they fanned back and forth over the range, torching any targets not shredded the their first jutsus. With the range now burning nicely they stopped the fire jutsus and reached for a design embroidered on the left cargo pocket of their shorts. A puff of smoke later and each was holding a ninto with an orange, swirl shaped handguard. They spun the blade in a circle once before raising it over their heads and slashing downwards. As the blade decended a blade of wind formed along its path and at the end of the sword swing the wind blade launched forward, curving a furrow through the flaming targets before blasting massive chucks out of the backstops, "Wind Style, lesser wind blast".

Iruka stood transfixed as he watched the school range burn. No student should have this much firepower, while no NORMAL student he corrected himself as he looked back to find the two Uzumaki's aguin making handsigns, 'oh no!'.

"Water Style, Firehose Jutsus" they went through most of the same movments as they did with the flamethrower jutsus but this time they shot high pressure water down the range and started putting the fires out. When they were done they turned to Iruka with a pair of nerves chuckles.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei" Kushina started.

"We got a little carried away there" Naruto finished.

"Please tell me your done" Iruka cried as he though of the money he'd have to spend to have the range rebuilted.

"Just one more" Kushina said as she and Naruto started forming handsigns aguin. Iruka started to panick wondering what highly destructive jutsus they'd use next when he realized that they had spred out and that he was having a hard time seeing them through the slow forming fog banks.

"Water Style, Hidden Mist Jutsus" Iruka relaxed slightly as he made sure that both jutsus had been done correctly before calling to the brats that their techniquies were good and to cancel them. As the mist cleaned though he was suprised to see Ino standing in front of him, he just shrugged it off and let Ino proform her techniquies.

BREAK.

The hidden observers were in a state of shock, they had just seen a pair of ACADEMY STUDENTS fire off five midrank jutsus without breaking a sweat when it should have been impossible for them to proform one or two without passing out like Haruno had.

"Damnnn!" Asuma said as he watched the Uzumaki's return to keep an eye on Sakura for the final minutes of the exam. Kurenai was in a state of shock and keep muttering to herself to not get in these gennins way. Kakashi just look interiged as he watched before his lone eye shifted to a branch ten feet above him.

"You Uzumaki's don't mess around" He stated as he looked up at Nami as she stood on the branch and looked down on her charges through her mask. If the other watchers could have seen her face they'd have seen pure joy and pride as she looked upon her charges. They had passed the exam in a way that fit with the Uzumaki clan doctrin, for they had left nothing to chance, and now she had the pleasure of annoucing it to the whole clan. Nami jumped off her branch and raced towards the gathering of students below. It was time to announce to the whole world just who claimed Naruto and Kushina's allegaince.

BREAK.

"Uchiha, Sasake" Sasake walked forward to accept his headband as his fangirls cheered and the civilian council and the teachers pelitely clapped. He had no dought in his mind that he was going to be Rookie of the year. He was the last Uchiha and a prodigy, he deserved the honour even if he had only gotten twenty bonus points.

It still steamed him to no end that five others had gotten more bonus points then him, FIVE, and four of them had been Kunoichi's. It was bad enough lossing to Naruto but at least he was a worthy opponent, but to loss to Naruto's sister who was just as dumb as her brother just rubbed salt in the wound. Then their was that crybaby Hinata, who couldn't even get training from her own clan anymore. And the two fangirls Ino and Sakura, who cared more about clothes and makeup then they did about training. In fact the only good thing about any of them was that Ino was an undesputed clan heiress.

Sasake walked back to his seat to more clapping and cheering, content to brood on his own superiority.

BREAK.

The Third Hokage watched Sasake walk back to his seat with a sence of failer. He had been unable to provent the council from spoiling the boy just as he couldn't provent them from tormenting Naruto and Kushina. He had wanted to put Sasake in the protective care of one of the other clans and to have him see a psycitrist after the massacure but the council just blow it off as fear mungering. He had also wanted him keep out of the ninja corp so that his chances of reviving his clan would be higher, but they wanted a powerful Uchiha to parade around for the masses and to scare the enemy with.

One look at the heads of the various clans that had children proticapating in this class showed how little the last Uchiha had endeared himself to the other clans. Only Ino Yamanaka clapped with any enthosiasum, with all the rest being pity applause at best. He chuckled when he noticed the nerves looks Kushina and Naruto were flashing around. They had been firmly surrounded by the head families of the Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame clans and were currently being attended (smothered) by Hanabi and Natsumi Hyuga. Much to the amusement of everyone around them.

It wasn't the two eight year old that were causing the Uzumaki's discomfirt though, it was the fact that they were surrounded by adults who they didn't know, and who were powerful enough to cause them serious harm. They were so caught up in this fear that they didn't notice that everyone was looking out not in, well not unless it was to laugh at the two little Hyuga's antics.

No if anything having Hanabi and Natsumi on their laps should have give'n them some level of comfort. The Hyuga clan wouldn't attack them with the little ones around and would intercepted any attacks, at least until the youngsters were clear.

Kushina choose that moment to make eye contact with the old Hokage and silently ply for it to be over. Sarutobi could only grin and mouth 'a little longer' to the desperate girl, and got a glare in return that promised trouble if he lied. Just then an eighteen year old girl in black combat boots and tights, with a red pleated miniskirt and a red t-shirt under a black duster appeared on the stage next to the Hokage.

"My appallagies Hokage-sama, but it took me a second to find them and get back here" the girl said as she handed a box to the Hokage. Sarutobi just smiled at the girl before he turned back to the now settled crowd.

"Ladies an gentleman if I could have your attention. We have just three more graduates to honor before we can go party so please bare with me" the crowd leaned in eagerly as the Hokage continued "this next pair seem to do everything togther so I'm going to give them their headbands togther. Would Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki please come forward".

The Uzumaki's extracted themselves from Hanabi and Natsumi and started to walk towards to stage. As they approached the kids felt a near constant barrage of hate thrown their way from the civilians but there was something else mix in, a warm feeling that originated from the spot they had just left as well as about a dazon or so other places scattered around the academy grounds.

As they mounted the stairs Naruto and Kushina slipped into their happy go lucky masks that they wore to hide the pain they felt from the rest of the village. Inoichi Yamanaka didn't like that they had to resort to this and he didn't need to see the faces of his fellow clan heads to know that they agreed with him, hell he could hear Tsume's growls from three sections away!

"As many of you know, there isn't an Uzumaki clan in Konoha. Not that it dosn't exist it just isn't here. The Uzumaki are by far the most powerful independant clan in existance, and they've been very determined to maintain that independance for as long as possible, but several years ago the Uzumaki clan head approach the Fourth Hokage about a possible alliance with our village." Sarutobi missed the glares shot at him by the three who represented the Uzumaki. It was the leaf that had approached them! And the Fourth had been content to leave the alliance at just that, an alliance, not the binding settlement that the Third had and was pushing.

And he wasn't fooling the clan heads either. many of them had been at the treaty signings that the Third and later the Forth had with the Uzumaki.

"To show their seriousness in this matter, they sent two of their youngsters to live with us." here the Hokage indicated Naruto and Kushina before he turned back to the crowd with a hard expression on his face, "The Uzumaki are also one of the oldest clans still around. In fact many of the clans that would later come together to form Konoha started out as branch families of the Uzumaki, and as a sign of our founders gratitude for their help in creating this village most ninja over the rank of Chunnin ware a flak vest with the Uzumaki spiral on the back". The crowd stared at the Hokage nervously as he turned to the young woman behind the two kids and extended his hand, the woman smile and held out a small lacured box with a fadded orange spiral on the lid. The Hokage opened the box and reached inside, pulling out two, slightly turnished, headbands with orange silk backings. With these in hand he turned back to the audiance.

"As these two technically belong to a group other then the Leaf and have passed the exam to the standard of the clan I think it reasonable to give them their clan headbands instead of those of the Hidden Leaf." Sarutobi then turned and tied an Uzumaki Spiral onto Naruto and Kushina's foreheads.

BREAK.

Several hundred meters away a man with pink hair sat in a third story watching the graduation ceremony through the scope of the heavy crossbow that he had set up on a table, well out of view of anyone outside of the room.

The crossbow had spring steel arms nearly three feet long and a draw weight of three hundred pounds, It would easily hurl the two foot bolt six hundred meters with enough power to punch clean through a man. But pinky didn't think his targets were human so he had wrapped the bolt in explosive tags to give it more power, enough that there would be a six foot crater when they went off.

Through the scope the man saw the Hokage turn to present the demons with their headbands, he had been waiting for this moment as he made some final correction to his aim point and fired. The crossbow made a loud thud as it sent its bolt hurtling towards its target. The man dumped some chakra into a sealing scoll the instant he pulled the trigger, sealing the crossbow away before he pocketted the scoll and was walking out the door when he heard the bolt explode.

BREAK.

The Hokage had barely turned around to announce that the Uzumaki's had tied for the rookie of the year award when he felt something wizze past his face before hitting the wooden stage with a loud thunk followed by an even louder sizzeling sound. Sarutobi like any other ninja knew the sound of paper bombs anywhere and immeaditly launched a substitution jutsus, landing him along with some of the council just outside the academy walls.

Naruto and Kushina were aiming for different targets from the Hokage. They switched themselves with the chairs that Natsume and Hanabi sitting on, rendering the girls momentarily suppendend in mid air before Naruto and Kushina appeared under them, spun the girls around and protectivily covered them before being tackled by the girls siblings and mothers, Hiashi would have joined the pile but he had been tackled by a pair of branch members.

All around the parade grounds ninja despressetly scrambled to either take cover or get to friends and family before the bombs went off. Many of them made it, if only just.

KABOOOOOM!.

BREAK. Chapter End.

Sorry for the wait, I got distracted with other work.


	8. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88


End file.
